The present invention relates to a truck serving as a workbench which can be moved freely, and in particular in which a stage as the workbench and handrails can be fine-adjusted at any height according to working places and a suitable space is formed under the stage so as to be able to travel freely without obstruction by furnishings such as a desk.
Generally, scaffolds are established in working places where there are carried out works such as the construction, repair and dismounting of ships as well as public works such as the construction and repair of roads, tunnel, etc., and workers walk and operate machines on the scaffolds. However, it is very troublesome to assemble or disassemble such a scaffold, for example in the tower form, and the operating efficiency is low, and moreover it is disadvantageously costly in many case. When a work is carried out in the interior of a building or the hold of a ship, only a small space can be made free of use. In such a small space it is not only very difficult to assemble and disassemble a scaffold but also it becomes necessary to assemble and disassemble the scaffold again when the work is finished at a site and is carried out at another site. If scaffolds are established at all the work sites for this reason, too much work force and too many parts will be required and the working efficiency will be detrimentally affected.
Therefore, a tower-like scaffold which can be moved to work sites, for example shown in FIG. 1, has been developed. Such a scaffold comprises four support posts 1, 2, 3 and 4, casters 5 rotatably fitted to the lower ends of the support posts, X-shaped presses 6 connected between the support posts 1 and 3, and the support posts 2 and 4, horizontal support rods 7 stretched out between the support posts 1 and 2, and support posts 3 and 4, a horizontal stage 8 as a workbench mounted on the uppermost support rods 7, and handrails 9 and 10 provided at the upper portions of the support posts 1, 2, 3 and 4 along the stage 8. However, there are disadvantages in such scaffold in that the height of the stage 8 and the handrails cannot be freely changed according to the height of work sites because their set-up positions are determined, and that there are instances where the scaffold cannot be moved freely in a small space because of the X-shaped presses 6 connected between the support posts 1 and 3, and 2 and 4 which may strike against obstructive machines and other furnitures. Though there is no problem in case of establishing such scaffold on a flat place, a further disadvantage of the scaffold is that in a place where the surface is stepped such as stairs, the scaffold falls down and cannot stand up.
On the other hand, various trucks for transporting baggages have been proposed heretofore. However, it is difficult to move such a truck freely in a small space such as the interior of a house in which there is furniture such as desks, tables, chairs, steel cases, etc. because the truck body may strike against the furniture.